herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hughie Campbell
'Hughie Campbell '''is the main protagonist of the controversial comic book series ''The Boys, ''and the deuteragonist of its 2019 Amazon Prime adaptation. Hughie is a relatively kind young man albeit very squeamish but is pushed into the realm of vigilantism in vengeance for his late girlfriend Robyn. He is the archenemy of A-Train, the best friend/brother figure to Billy Butcher and the romantic interest for Starlight. He was portrayed by Jack Quaid in the TV series. History Origins Hughie was a fairly standard young man in his twenties working a typical job as an electrical appliance salesman in a loving relationship with his girlfriend Robyn. Unfortunately however tragedy struck as he was struck down by accident by the speedster member of the superhero group The Seven known as A-Train much to the horror of Hughie. Comics In the comics, Hughie joins the Boys after his girlfriend, Robin, is accidentally killed by A-Train during a superhero brawl. Billy injects Hughie with Compound V during their mission, giving Hughie superhero powers but angering him nonetheless. He received superhuman strength and durability. Unlike the show, Hughie is Scottish instead of American. TV Series Season One Joining The Boys Hughie is happy with his girlfriend Robin, and the two are in discussion to move in together. However, their relationship is cut short after Robin is accidentally killed by A-Train who is high on Compound V at the time. Hughie becomes hungry for revenge, and in ''The Name of the Game, he is approached by Billy Butcher who offers to help him get revenge. Hughie is first angry as Butcher disregards him after planting a bug in Seven Tower, but the two swiftly get back together after Translucent attacks Hughie. Hughie eventually kills Translucent in Cherry, leading to Butcher reforming The Boys and asking for the help of Mother's Milk. Relationship with Starlight After Robin's death, Hughie begins a relationship with Starlight on advice from Billy. Hughie uses Starlight to gain tickets to Vought's Believe EXPO in Good for the Soul in order to blackmail Ezekiel into stopping Compound V shipments. The two begin to grow closer, while Hughie struggles between his love for Starlight and his desire for vengeance for Robin. Leaving him to make an ultimatum between wanting to avenge Robin or move on and start another relationship with Starlight. Starlight initially gets angry at this and just as the two become romantically involved, they break off the relationship on Butcher's orders. The two keep in contact, however, with Starlight demanding to know why Hughie would betray her. Hughie again uses their relationship to his own gain, asking Starlight to use her security clearance to find Naqib, a terrorist Supe. Their relationship is left on uneasy grounds at the end of season one, as Starlight intervenes to save Hughie from a high A-Train. Personality Unlike many of his teammates Hughie had a very low tolerance for violence and was often repulsed at what his friends did to their enemies at times. He did end up loosening up later on however and became more relaxed. Hughie is a fairly incompetent and generally unreliable man as well in spite of being reasonably intelligent he lacks a great deal of common sense and will often not fully think a plan through before engaging in it. Hughie is also quite weak willed and dishonest to those close to him at times although this is usually somewhat justified. Appearance In the comics Hughie appeared as a fair skinned gangly man with a strawberry blonde goatee and a close cropped (later shaved) hairstlye. He traditionally wore a black leather trenchcoat, blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. In the TV Series Hughie remains fair skinned and very lanky and tall with a thin face and small chin but his hair is changed to be much thicker and is also brown and wirey. He is also clean shaven in this adaptation and dresses more like an everyday man wearing thin spring jackets along with several band shirts and simple jeans. Gallery Images TV Series Hughie.jpg|Hughie's poster. Hughie-and-Robin.jpg|Hughie with Robin before her death. Starlight-and-Hughie.jpg|Hughie with Annie. Billy-Hughie.jpg|Hughie with Billy. Trivia *In the comics, Hughie is Scottish. *In the comics, he was drawn to the likeness of Simon Pegg, who plays Hughie's father in the show. pl:Hughie Campbell Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Vigilante Category:Weaklings Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Right-Hand Category:Victims Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Teenagers Category:Pacifists Category:Superheroes Category:Poor Category:Outright Category:Controversial